Foreign Afflictions
by Kyo'sbaby
Summary: When Karen, Arisa's foreign exchange friend comes to Kawia High. She is in for alot more than she's expecting. Not to mention falling for a little orange cat. KyoXOC
1. Default Chapter

Foreign Afflictions

This is my first fan fiction ever so please don't be too harsh on me. Constructive criticisms is always welcome, but please no flamers.

"Karen if you don't want to leave you can always stay here and study at one of the local schools." Karen's mother said squishing her checks together like a child.

"No mom, I think…"

"You can't baby her like that forever." Her father walked in interrupting her answer as if she wasn't in the room. Then he turned to her as if surprised he would her in her bedroom. "You can speak Japanese therefore you should attend the best Japanese schools." He said blankly as if moving halfway across the world had no emotional effect on a child of sixteen.

Her father had always been overbearing and forced her to be the best. Her father had the money to force everyone else into anything, what was so different about his own family? Although she wanted to attend a Japanese school she couldn't help but feel that he was somehow pushing her into it.

"Now hurry up and finish packing before you miss the plane" he said leaving. "Honey, come with me. Leave the child alone or she'll hate you forever." He hissed from the hall.

Her mother's arms dropped from around Karen's and she laid them gently on her lap. Nothing could ever make her hate her own mother. "If you need anything, I'll be –"

"Honey!" he called again from the other side of the house.

Her mother began to rise when Karen reached out and took her mother's soft hand and lightly squeezed it. Then she turned back to packing the rest of her clothes.

When she was finished packing Karen took a few small pieces of luggage to the car, she was followed by a household servant with the rest of her belongings. The Ride to the airport was quiet, Father was on the phone with his client the whole time and Mother had her arm lightly on Karen's shoulder. Karen could barely look at her father without frowning and looking away with disgust. She was glad to be going away for a year. She didn't want to leave her mother but she wanted to leave her father that much more.

Even though her father had always lived in the same house as her, he really didn't know anything about her and even less about her mother. He had lived completely though her life- he made her learn a second language, made her go to the best schools while her friends went to other schools, and now he was 'forcing' her to move to Japan.

When they arrived at the airport, her father was still on the phone and her mother was clinging to her for dear life. After they had checked her luggage and made their way to the terminal, Karen's mother let go of her and sat next to her on the bench. By now her father had moved on to typing on his palm- pilot. She looked at him, 'How could he be so cold,' she asked herself.

When she was younger she would try to make her father proud- make him love her. But she had given that up long ago. Now she barely talked to him and would disobey him mad and draw herself farther away from him. Rejection hurt worse than hating him.

"Flight C04 from New York to Nagasaki, Japan boarding." A female voice called from overhead. Karen was suddenly showered with hugs and kisses from her mom.

"Come on, you don't want to miss it" her father said handing her a small book bag for her flight. He then laid a on her shoulder, this was the part when a good daddy would give a loving word of advice before kissing his daughter on the forehead. Instead he slipped his phone into the chest pocket of his jacket and said, "Make good grades. Stay focused." He then led her to the loading dock like a drone and she boarded the plane- holding back tears. Not tears of missing her parents but of her father's last words. Was that all he cared about- her grades? Not her feelings or dreams. She had this conversation with herself in her mind every time he said something stupid. Soon she would be getting married and he wouldn't even know she fell in love. Her life had been made shallow by him, all it was was a bunch of paperwork that needed to be filled out correctly to have success. Then a thought struck her, "Life? What life?" She accidentally said aloud.

A stewardess looked at her oddly, "Excise me?" the bright lady asked.

"Where is…" Karen looked at her ticket stub, "…seat A17?" she asked, hoping to cover up the fact that she had just talked to herself.

"Sorry, you've come too far back. The stairs to first class are at the front of the plane." She said smiling just a little too much.

"Oh, thank you." Karen said she turned and walked to the first class stairs. She made her way up and settled into her seat. She put on the headphones of her i-pod. After take off she leafed through a Sky Mall magazine. 'this is gonna be a long flight.' she thought to herself .

What did you think? R&R- Kyo'sbaby


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Replies:

Trunksgirl: Hehe. Thanks I couldn't have done this without you.

ArealMoonchild: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like my next chapter!

Well, here it is Chapter 2:

"Tohru" Arisa called to the ditsy girl from down the hall. Tohru and Hanajima turned and waited for her to catch up.

"what's up" Tohru asked.

"Would you like to come with me to pick up the foreign exchange student from america this afternoon?"

"I'd love to!" Tohru hopped giddily.

"Yes, we should go with you" Hana said softly.

"I have to buy some goceries before we pick her up so why don't I meet you two at shigure's house... around 5?" Arisa said as the bell rang.

"Sounds great" Tohru said. The three friends parted to go to class.

After school Arisa swung by the store to buy a few necessities for home. Her father was useless, even though he was much nicer and caring and he now had a steady job to pay the bills, she still couldn't get him to run the errands for her- even when she had things to do.

"Milk, eggs, rice, tea..." she read off from her list as she hurridly threw the idems into her basket and sprinted to the register to pay for the goods. 'God, I'm gonna be late' she thought to herself, looking at her watch. After paying she ran by her house to dropoff the groceries and ran to Tohru's house.

As she topped the hill in front of shigure's house she could hear the yelling of insults and funiture crashing. Suddenly Kyo flew through a door and into the yard- 'Wow, this is a good one' Arisa almost said outloud.

"When will you ever learn, stupid cat?" Yuki's voice sounded ferce through its softness.

"I'm not stupid," Kyo shouted back almost on his feet by now, "Ya damn-" he stopped his insult mid-way seeing the girl in their yard.

"Do you want to destroy my whole house" she could hear Shigure winning just inside the door.

Arisa stepped around the corner, "Are Tohru and Hana here?" she asked the the tall sleek-looking man. He looked a bit flustered and his glasses had slipped to the tip of his nose.

"Why hello...Tohru's friend!" He greeted her, forgetting her name.

"Arisa." she corrected him.

"I was going to say that." there was a long pause, "Well, why don't you come in a sit down" he motioned for her to step over the rubble. The inside of the house was almost completely in ruins and there was a hole in the cailing leading straight through to the second floor. 'How can tohru live in this crazy house?' she thought seeing kyo practically limping up the stairs.

"Kyo!" Shigure sang. "Why don't you get Miss Honda for..." Shigure squinted trying to remember Arisa's name.

"Arisa." she finished his sentence.

"Get her yourself" Kyo yelled down the stairs then mumbled, "Damn dog."

"Yuki!" Shigure sang again, "Could you get Miss Honda for her friend." That moment Tohru came bounding down the stairs followed by Hana.

"Are you ready?" Tohru asked grabbing her coat from one of the few chairs that hadn't been destroyed by the battle that had just taken place.

"Yeah, let's go" Arisa said jumping up. The three girls made their way out of the door(that was no longer there).

"Miss Honda, where are you going all by yourself?" Yuki asked walking around the corner, his voice was back to soft creepy.

"We're going to pick up a foreign exchange student that Arisa is sponsoring." Tohru replied.

"Why don't I come along?"

"Okey." Tohru said taking the arm Yuki had offered he.

"Yeah we need someone to carry her luggage. She has enough stuff to last a year." Arisa said almost disgusted by the way her and Yuki were acting now. Arisa had always thought of her as a little sister, that she had to protect her and she didn't like the fact that her and Yuki were acting like they were going out or something.

Hana suddenly felt strange waves coming from a nearby tree she looked up to see Kyo jumping down and landing next to the group of friends.

"Well, if _he's_ going," Kyo said as if Yuki wasn't standing right next to him, "Then I guess I have to, too." The high school students turned and began walking away from the house.

"Let's all go then it can be a fun family trip." Shigure called from the porch struggling to put on his shoes. "I can call Hatori and he can give us all a ride, then Ayame can-" he was cut short by the angry glares of Yuki and Kyo.

"...then Ayame can..." Shigure wanted to finish but he trailed off looking at the two angry faces. Then it came:

"NO!" kyo shouted.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Yuki joined in, his soft voice very much contrasting to Kyo's.

"Do you like torturing us?"

"I just wanted-" Shigure began.

"HE IS NOT COMING!" the boys certainly agreed on one thing.

With that settled the five teens walked to the airport. It wasn't far away and their plan was to walk there and take a taxi back because it would be dark and the luggage too mush to carry.

The airport wasn't very crowded and Arisa was able to spot the foreign exchange student easily. She was one of the few Americans in the small local airport and Arisa had seen a photograph of her when she was choosing the student she wanted to sponsor. After locating her the group of girls rushed over to her leaving the boys to carry the luggage and hail a cab.

"What's up?" Arisa said to the girl in English.

"Oh, hi. You must be Arisa!" the girl exclaimed. It was her first time being in a foreign airport without her parents and she was over joyed to see the girl she had been writing to for the last couple of weeks.

"These are my friends, Tohru and Hanajima." Arisa introduced the patiently waiting girls. "And this is Karen."

"Hello! Karen!" Tohru said

"You can call me Hana."

"It's very nice to meet you both" Karen said bowing her head slightly.

"So, are we goin' or not?" Kyo shouted rudely across the terminal.

"Oh, this is Kyo and Yuki." Arisa introduced Karen to the rest of the group. Karen almost gasped aloud, she had never seen anyone with fiery red hair and eyes the same. And when she turned he Yuki his pail grey eyes made her stare. 'It must be hair dye and contacts.' she convinced herself and gave Kyo and Yuki the same greeting she had given the girls moments before.

"We should get you settled in at Arisa's house now. It's going to be a long day tomorrow- getting you everything you need for the rest of the school year." Tohru suggested. And so they piled into the taxi van .


End file.
